The Horrors Of New York
by L.L. Browning
Summary: Nobody is safe in New York. I always thought that was just a saying, until I moved to Syracuse, New York. From the moment I arrived chills were sent down my spine. The looks I received were anything but friendly, and a large scale battle takes place right outside a local bar. I learn of the gangs, named Colossus, Forge, Full Circle, and Black Wind. If only I knew who to shoot.


_Hello everyone, and we are the new and improved L.L. Browning. We have been gone for quite sometime, but now we are back and ready to write. Our return starts off, by following a former boxer by the name of Michael Bennett through his difficult times in the New York gang wars. Well that's enough from us onto the story._

In the year 2015, in the city of Syracuse, New York, a man rode into town on a 1998 Harley Davidson motorcycle. As he rode through town, he noticed there were very few people on the streets for such a highly populated city,and those who were on the streets kept giving him dirty looks. Eventually, he decided to stop at a local bar to grab a drink and get information on the area. He walked in and took a middle seat at the slightly crowded bar.

" Happy new year! What can I get for ya?" Asked a brunette female bartender.

" Thanks I'll just have a beer." The man responded and the bartender grabbed it for him.

" You're welcome. You new 'round here?" The woman asked.

" Yeah, the names Michael, but I'd prefer if you call me Mike. What's going on around here? It can't always be this quiet." Mike Bennett said.

" Well hello Mike, I'm Eve, Eve Torres. Its been quiet around here ever since the war started."

" Wait war ? What war?" Mike questioned.

" The gang war between Colossus, Forge, Full Circle WW, and the Black Wind."

"Gang war? What for territory or something?"

" Yeah they all want control of New York. They're modern day Al Capones."

" Wow... And you still live here?"

" Well yeah. Why not?" The brunette beauty asked. Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard from just outside the bar.

" That's why." Mike said as he rushed outside. When he opened the door to the bar, it was a battlefield. There were bullets flying, people dying, and an all out war was underway. As he looked to his left, he saw a blonde man scooting backwards on the ground as a thug with a bandana on was aiming a gun at him. Out of instinct, Mike rushed forwards, grabbed the thugs shooting hand, pushed upwards, and dug his fingers into his veins to make him drop his gun. After he had dropped the gun, Mike landed to quick jabs to the thug's gut and slammed his head into the hood of the car, making a dent in it and knocking the thug out cold. Mike then picked up the pistol, hid behind the car, and the blonde man started talking.

" I didn't need your help." He stated.

" Sure you didn't. That's why you were about to die." Mike began. " The names Mike. Who's good and who's bad?"

" I'm Christian. Everyone's bad and everyone's good, in they're different ways."

" Listen, Christian. I'm not wanting to shoot anyone that's good and innocent today, okay? Can you elaborate on who's good and who's bad?"

" Like is said, it matters what side you're on."

" That's it. You're no help." Mike said as he got up, grabbed Christian, and threw him through the bar window. He then leisurely walked into the bar." Can any tell me who I'm supposed to shoot?"

" And get me a beer, scratch that make it two!" A bald man shouted.

" Christian!" Eve screamed as she rushed to his side." Are you okay?"

" Other than getting thrown threw a window, I'm fine. But I wouldn't have been if this guy," he motioned towards Mike." hadn't shown up. He disarmed and knocked a guy out that was trying to kill me in five seconds flat. And it just happened to be Road Dogg."

" He did?" Eve looked up innocently at Mike. " You could be the one. The person to end this war!" She shouted.

" Listen I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to be able to save anyone. I'm just a boxer from Nevada."

" Maybe that's exactly what we need. Christian, go grab the guns." Eve commanded.

A couple of minutes later, the duo, Mike and Christian, were armed and ready to go into the battle that was happening just outside of the bar.

" Don't let them ruin my bar anymore!" Eve shouted as the two went out the door. Christian was equipped with a G3, M1911, and a machete, whereas Mike had a G36C, Block, and a combat knife.

" How does a bartender get this stuff?" Mike asked Christian

" Beats me." With that, the two dashed out of the door and took cover. " If anyone shoots you, shoot them. That's the difference between good and bad."

" Great advice, thanks." Mike said sarcastically. The two then heard a thump on the other side of the car they were hiding behind. When they checked it out, Christian knew who it was.

" Oh god, Hogan. Why?" Christian seemed to ask himself. The man had clearly taken a bullet to the head and was dead. But before they could take any more time to take this scene in, bullets started flying at them. Christian rushed back behind the car, whereas Mike did a combat roll behind a wall for additional cover. He peaked around the corner and opened fire, killing three thugs in bandanas.

" How many are there?" Christian yelled from inside the ball he bended himself into.

" There's no one else, of course you wouldn't know that, since you were a coward." Mike snapped. " Let's just go see how Eve's holding up."

_So, how was it? Is this something we should continue? Let us know, and join us next time on WWE Gang Wars._


End file.
